Opposites Attract
by CraziiG
Summary: Lelouch is a high school student who's opinions differs from the rest of the student body on C.C. He feels that she has a normal teenage life. But his views soon change as he is allowed into her very own world and figures out that everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1- Always Watching

**Chapter 1- Always Watching**

* * *

_C.C. was a rare kind of girl._

She was very beautiful girl. Her beauty was so breathtaking, so pure, that no girl could compare. With her lime green hair cascading down like a waterfall to the small of her back and her eyes of gold looking past everything and everyone as if they didn't exist. Her hourglass figure, stealing the eyes of all her fellow male students and making their hormones cast an fiery rage inside of them while having most of the female population stare in envy.

_Yes, she was a rare kind indeed._

She wasn't dumb either. She aced all her class with no problem, always competing with me to have the highest grade in our class. She never ceased to amaze me on how she never payed attention in class yet she seemed to know all the answers. That evil game the teachers played where they picked a distracted student to answer a question, which they always got wrong and were punished for severely, never worked on her.

_And I wouldn't dare to cross her._

She had a nonchalant yet intimidating air about her, never seeming to care about what was happening around her or what anyone said to her. You also had to deal with the people she chose to surround herself with. They were said to live in her neighborhood and had a surprising conflict with C.C. which ended with her slapping their head leader. In the end, they had respect for her quiet yet cold demeanor and devoted their loyalty to her. A true alliance.

_Yea, you could say that I've watched her for a while._

Its not that I have an obsession with her. I've just heard so many rumors about her that I couldn't help but wonder. But I, Lelouch, never really believed in such nonsense. I came to the conclusion that she wasn't what people said she was. Shes human just like the rest of us, only she has created a bearer around herself. Almost as if she didn't want to expose herself to anyone. And maybe she had a reason for not paying attention in class or to anyone else for that matter. Almost like she had more important things to worry about. She just seemed..._different._

_But what I didn't know was that she was watching me too._


	2. Chapter 2- Rumors and Plans

**Chapter 2- **

* * *

"Are you ambidextrous?"

"Pardon?" Lelouch did a double take as a girl, none other than C.C., stared down at him.

"_I asked _if you were ambidextrous?" She repeated, her eyes never leaving his.

Lelouch shook his head. "No."

C.C. slightly opened her mouth, about to say something, but looked up and closed it back. She turned around and walked away only to be stopped by Lelouch. "Why do you ask?"

She turned her head to the side, looking sideways at him. "You should look into it. It'll help in the future." With that she walked away.

"Did you just talk to C.C.?" Shirley asks worriedly as she looks over at C.C.

"Uh, yea. She just came over to ask me something." The dark-haired boy said as he looked over at C.C. who was now with her group of friends staring back at him.

Shirley eyes C.C. and him, seeming confused with a hint of envy. "Well, what did she ask you?"

"Something about me needing to be ambidextrous..." He said, glancing at the orange-haired girl.

"Lelouch, you need to be careful." Shirley eyes C.C. skeptically while crossing her arms across her chest, angry that the lad's sudden interest in her..

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch frowns as he turns his attention to her.

Shirley stares the ebony-haired boy in the eye. "Do you see the kind of people she hangs out with? One mistake and you could be...I don't know, killed!?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic? All rumors aren't true, Shirley." He sighs and stands up, ready to report to his next class.

Shirley grabs his arm, giving him a worried gaze. "Well some rumors have a little truth in them. I'm just looking out for you."

He loosens his arm from Shirley's hand and gives her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. I don't think we'll ever talk again anyways."

He begins to walk towards his classroom. He starts to grab the handle but stops as he feels someone staring at him. He looks around and once again catches the gold eyes of C.C. Only after a few seconds does she seem to lose interest and looks away.

He looks back at the door handle with a strange thought. 'What if those rumors are true?...Wait, why am I worrying? Like I said, we will ever talk to each other again.' He shakes the thought off and walks in the classroom.

* * *

"C.C.?"

"Yes?" The 16 year-old girl replied looking at a particular fellow student that shes had her eye on for a while.

Kaguya lay her chin on C.C.'s shoulder trying to spot what caught the lime-haired beauty's eye. "Who are you looking at? Have you found someone?" The 14 year old smiled brightly.

"Yes. I think that he'll be very useful. When the time comes, of course." C.C. informs the dark-haired child while catching the boy's eye.

Kaguya, who has now found C.C.'s target, smiles. "Lelouch Lamperouge?! Wow. He's smart and he's the most good looking boy there is at this school."

"Maybe but this is strictly business. And once this ends I won't be needing him anymore. And then we can forget about this whole incident." C.C. says as she finally lets go of her hold on his eyes and looks away.

As he walks in the classroom, she smirks inwardly. 'If he cooperates, that is.'


	3. Chapter 3- Plan Successful

**Chapter 3- Plan Successful**

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he stared restlessly at the clock in front of the classroom. While the teacher lectured the classroom about parts of the economy, Lelouch's mind was on others things. One of the thoughts being on the lime-headed beauty, who was sitting in desk diagonal to him.

It has been 2 weeks since C.C. spoke to him for the first time that fateful day. Ever since then, she hasn't even waved at him in between classes or smiled his way. Which isn't out of the ordinary because C.C. rarely smiles.

Normally Lelouch wouldn't worry about it but he couldn't get it out of his head. He couldn't shake the feeling that their roads would cross again. And he would never admit it out loud but he couldn't deny his curiosity. He wanted another chance to talk to her.

And another chance he will get for she finally looked his way. Lazy golds met waiting violets waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Wait by your locker after class." She mouths and turns away as if nothing happened.

Lelouch does the same but deep inside as time slowly passed by, his curiosity and confusion was getting the best of him. Finally the bell rings and he sighs in relief. He rises up slowly eyeing C.C., who was slowly packing up her book bag.

"Lelouch?" says a familiar voice.

He turns around and sees a familiar red-headed girl. _Kallen. _"Oh, hey."

Kallen eyes C.C., showing an wave of annoyance but dismisses it quickly and smiles sweetly at him. "Uh, I was wondering if you were staying after school for the student council meeting?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" He asks concerningly.

Kallen blushes at his worried expression and rubs her neck. "N-No. I wanted to borrow your notes and copy them during the meeting. If you don't mind."

"Uh, sure." He grabs his shoulder bag and opened it up to get out the notes. He finally gets them out and hands them to her. "I hope they are useful. See you later."

Kallen puts them in her bag. "Later."

He turns around and frowns as he realizes that C.C. is already gone. Lelouch walks out into the crowd of students, sighing. 'Just my luck.' He turns towards a row of lockers and finds his. Switching different books from his locker to his bag and vice versa, a small photo catches his eye and he takes it out.

It was an old photo of his family. His childhood memories flashed before his eyes and he smiled. 'Things were so simple then.' He decides to put the photo in his back pocket and buy a frame for it later.

He closes his locker and his eyes widen as he notices C.C. standing there for the first time. Not looking his way, shes leaning against another student's locker with her arms crossed looking straight ahead, her knee bent up high with her foot against the locker with her other foot standing on the floor and holding her weight.

"We meet again." She says with no emotion in her voice.

"I guess so." Lelouch says putting on a cheerful smile and laugh.

C.C. looks at him from the corner of her eyes with a sarcastic expression. "Save the good boy act for your sister and the Student Council."

Lelouch's smile is wiped from his face and replaced with a frown. "What makes you think its an act?"

"I don't think. I_ know_." C.C. turns around, facing him with her head cocked to the side. "I just wonder how long you can keep it up."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" He says, his voice going an octave lower than usual and his face filling with annoyance.

C.C. gives him an satisfied smirk. "Now, thats the Lelouch I wanna see. So, have you practiced writing with your left hand?" She says as she turns around and starts walking, giving him the cue to walk with her.

He slowly gets up beside her, eyeing her suspiciously, and answers her question. "Actually, I practiced a bit. It doesn't look so good though." He rubs his neck in embarrassment.

"I learned it in a week. Its not an easy task though. I guess I underestimated you a bit." She confesses while sneaking in and snatching his picture from his back pocket. She slips in her messenger bag quickly.

"What are you implying?" He asks curiously and realizing that they were in front of his dorm room.

C.C. rolls her eyes and turns to face him. "Lets spare the feelings and get to the point. I need you to do me a favor."

He looks at her questioningly, giving her the cue to go on.

"I need you to do my homework assignments for me since we take all of the same classes. You are at my level academically so it shouldn't be a problem." She cocks her head to the side in persuasion.

He stands there speechlessly. 'Did she just ask me to do her homework?'

She keeps staring at him. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll meet you tomorrow at your locker before 1st period to pick it up. Thanks." With that C.C. walks away from the dazed violet-eyed boy.

By the time C.C. is out of sight, Lelouch snaps out of his thoughts and looks to see that shes gone. "Wait! C.C.!" He runs after her, not knowing that shes long gone.

* * *

As her ride pulls up, she slides inside the passenger seat and turns around to see a familiar red-head. 'Kallen.'

"Surprised to see me?" Kallen says with fake enthusiasm.

C.C. turns away from her with a bored expression. "I'm never surprised. Wheres your brother?"

"You should know. He tells you _everything. _And out of all people, he calls me to pick you up. Some brother he is." Kallen complains.

C.C. pulls her phone out and texts Kaguya.

Mission: Successful.

Kallen glances at C.C.'s phone, reading the whole message and frowns. "So he agreed to do it?"

"I walked out before he could answer but I'm so sure he'll do it." C.C. says confidently.

Kallen suddenly becomes annoyed and angry. "Why him, huh? Theres a lot of other nerds you could have picked but you choose him instead. So why?"

C.C. looks into the light blue sky in thought. 'Why did I choose him? Thats a good question.' "I need a challenge. And hes the perfect match."

"So you're just using him for entertainment? Lelouch is different. He wont fall for your little tricks, C.C." Kallen almost yells.

C.C. stares calmly at Kallen. "If you wanna tell your little crush my plan, be my guest. Just remember that if you tell him, he'll find out about all of us. Your brother, especially. Blood is suppose to be thicker than water, right?"

Kallen huffs loudly in anger and drives off in anger.


	4. Chapter 4- Threats by a Witch

**Chapter 4- Threats by a Witch**

* * *

Lelouch regretted ever wanting to have a second chance to talk to C.C. If he predicted that she would one day ask to to do her homework, he would have already practiced what he would have said to her. After Lelouch came back to earth that day, he ran after her but stopped and came to a conclusion that either she knew that he would be in a state of shock and took that as her chance to run or that she was a really fast walker.

The girl did as she said and met him at his locker to receive her homework assignment and after that, doing her assignment became a daily routine. Lelouch became more busy than usual, putting a lot more thought into her assignment than his, which ended up in her getting a better grade than him; something that he hadn't planned to happen. Sometimes she would give him a break and actually do her homework but other than that, the work was all up to the handsome lad.

But these few days were getting to him. He didn't understand what made her so busy enough to not have time to do her homework all of a sudden. He could usually calculate or predict what was wrong with people or what made them do the things they did. Like chess.

But not C.C. She was hard to read. She looked exactly the same each day; her poker face unreadable. He suddenly knew how Edward, that character from the movie "Twilight" that President Milly made them watch, felt when he couldn't read Bella's mind. Even more curious, which was even more frustrating. Lelouch hated that feeling. And he had had enough of it.

As he finished up her last assignment, his door suddenly opened and there she was. Still as flawless as ever.

"Oh, I came by to tell you that I was gonna do my own assignment today. But I see you've already finished." She says and sits on top of his desk.

Lelouch tries to resist the urge to stare at her. He felt like he would fall under her so called "spell" that Suzaku spoke of when he told his best friend about his unfortunate predicament.

_"You know theres a rumor that shes a witch, right." He says with a smile._

_"I wouldn't dare believe in something as ridiculous as that." Lelouch says in disgust._

_"Of course you wouldn't." The lad's best friend teases. "She has you under her "spell". He says and wiggles his fingers at Lelouch._

_"Quit believing in such nonsense, Suzaku. Shes just different." The ebony-haired boy says ending the subject._

"So, you live on campus?" She asks.

"Yeah, don't you?" Lelouch ask, predicting that she would say yes.

She flips her hair behind her back and answers the question. "No. I couldn't afford it. Some people are not born into rich families."

Lelouch loses sudden control of his eyes and looks at her. Her hair had somehow found its way back to the side of her face as she leaned down, her chin resting in the palm of her hand and the other supporting her elbow.

There she was, C.C., looking off into space. At something far away from everyone else's reach. Thats was something a painter or photographer would want to catch. A rare beauty at its prime. If Lelouch could take a picture, he would. For some unknown reason, he wanted to know what caught the girl's eye or attention enough to ignore the rest of the world.

"I should leave. Thanks for doing my homework." She wakes him up from his thoughts as she leans over to grab her assignments.

As she does so, all of his anger and frustration comes back. The teenage boy couldn't keep doing this for her every single day. This is Lelouch Lamperouge after all.

When she gets up from the desk and starts to walk out, he confesses "I can't do your homework anymore."

She stops and turns around, same face expression. "How come?"

"I just can't. You been doing your work up until now. Whats changed?" Lelouch asked with a serious tone.

"Nothing, really. I just don't have the time. Thats where you come in."

He looks at her from the side, giving off a dominant air. "Thats not a good enough reason. Go find someone else. I'm sure they will love doing your work for you." he confess. It becomes so quiet that after awhile he looks up to see if she has left.

Instead shes leaning towards him on the desk. "I think you should reconsider. After all, it will help your family a lot." She then holds up a picture all too familiar to him.

"How'd you get that?" the boy asked her, surprised and outraged.

"Where you last put it. Now Lelouch, I can make you and your family's life very miserable. Its your call; if you take this the easy way: I won't do any harm. Take it the hard way: you'll be just as poor as me. I'll give you a few days to think about it." She gets off of his desk and walks away.

"Why are doing this?!" Is all Lelouch can get out of his mouth so he won't have to strangle her.

She stops and smirks at him. "Haven't you heard? I'm a witch." She then walks out and silence follows after.

'I really regret wanting a second chance to talk to her.'


End file.
